


The Things People Get Up To

by Telesilla



Series: A Thing or Two About the Giants [5]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Baseball, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gossip, Multi, San Francisco Giants, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seriously? He arranges booty calls <em>during</em> games?" -- <em>Chelsea Cain to Buster Posey</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things People Get Up To

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the team gets back from the Houston & Cubs roadie.

_September 2_

 

Chelsea's waiting for him when he steps out of the kids' bedroom.

"Everyone good?"

"Out like lights," Buster says. He knows he has a goofy smile on his face, but he doesn't really care. Every time he comes home, he has to spend time watching the kids--all three of them--sleep. Being with his partners helps, but he's never really grounded, never really _home_ until then.

"I am the luckiest guy ever," he says.

"Damn right. Want some hot chocolate?"

"You've obviously mistaken me for some sort of abstinent boy hero."

"Okay, let me amend that. Want some hot chocolate with Kahlua in it?"

"Now you're talking. Although I'm not sure it makes me any more manly."

"Baby, you're manly enough for me."

Buster settles down at the kitchen table and watches her fuss with the milk. He'd offer to help, but he's a complete disaster in the kitchen. Last time he tried to make hot chocolate, they'd had to throw the pan away. "You going to ask, or are you just planning on letting the bribery speak for itself?"

"You know what I want to hear," she says without turning around. "And I'm perfectly willing to wake someone up to help me persuade you."

"Won't work. They don't care about gossip."

"Whereas you do. So c'mon...."

"Let's see." Buster pretends to think about it, when he's actually been dying to sit down with her and get her caught up. "Affeldt had a very nice conversation with a girl who came on to him in the hotel lobby in Houston. He was either genuinely surprised or faked it real well when we told him she was a hooker."

"Faking it," Chelsea says. "If you haven't figured out that he loves yanking your collective chains, than you all deserve it when he laughs at you."

"Oh yeah, I've figured that out. I think Pill still falls for it."

"Rookies gotta rook. Get me the Kahlua will you?"

Once they have their chocolate, she sits down opposite him and looks at him. "Well?"

"Bum got drunk after that loss in Chicago and told a bunch of really bad jokes."

"Madison has no comedic timing at all."

"Unlike Matt. He decided that it was very important to see Vogey snort Gatorade the day before Vogey started in Houston. He did it too, but someday he's gonna go too far and end up missing a limb."

"Matt could totally take Vogey." She pauses for a minute. "That didn't come out right."

"I was gonna say...."

"What you were going to say was that you've stopped dicking around and are going to tell me the real stuff."

"Okay fine. Our baby giraffe hooked up with Jose Altuve in Houston."

"Isn't he the really short one?"

"Height doesn't mean as much when you're lying down," Buster says, although he thinks Belt and Altuve going at it would be pretty funny to watch.

"And anyway, how does he do it?" Chelsea sounds more admiring than anything else. "It's not like he's been up all that long. How does he get to know guys on other teams?"

"Hon, he plays first base."

"What's that got to do with it? I don't see Aubrey hooking up with guys on other teams."

"Well no, but I'm the only guy who spends more time around opposing batters than Belt and he's in more of a position to actually talk to people."

"Seriously? He arranges booty calls _during_ games? With the other guy's first base coach right there?"

"I thought you knew. And anyway, it's not like the the first base coaches are always up in your space."

"Still," she says. "I had no idea."

Buster sips his chocolate. "It helps that Belt's got a reputation. Guys know about him."

"What if he's not interested?"

"He just shrugs them off. It's like...his superpower isn't the casual sex thing, it's how there are never ever any hard feelings. He'll talk to a guy in the second inning of a game, blow him that night and get him out on a bogus call the very next day."

"I've never asked, but a guy from the Astros is one thing. What about guys in the division?"

"I've seen him hook up with a couple guys but we raised him up right; never a Dodger."

Chelsea laughs. "Never, ever a Dodger."

"And anyway," Buster says, exaggerating his drawl a little. "Looks like our baby's gonna keep it in the family for a little while."

"Oh? Who? I thought he'd already been with everyone who was interested."

"Not everyone; I think he finally got tired of waiting for Pence to make a move."

"Pence? Really?" 

Buster's amused, apparently Pence hasn't been with the team long enough for Chelsea to use his first name.

"Yeah, he dragged Pence off for a quickie after the second game in Chicago and then they went upstairs together."

"Just the one time?"

"I'm getting to it. This morning Pence and I ran into each other doing the walk of shame."

"Oh?" she asks, looking a little nervous.

"It's okay. I guess Belt told him about us; he said something about it being cool that we're married."

"Well that's good." She leans forward and puts her hand over his. "I worry sometimes."

"Yeah, me too," Buster says, turning his hand up and sliding his fingers between hers. "Not enough to stop, though. I mean, like the man said--it's cool that we're married."

Chelsea brings their hands up and nips at one of Buster's knuckles. "Love you too."

"Yeah? Wanna come over here and...."

Before he can even finish saying it, Chelsea's off her chair. Straddling his lap, she leans in and kisses him hard.

As Buster slides his arms around her waist, he gets that luckiest guy ever feeling again. Having someone to gossip with may be a fun thing, but loving someone this much? That's the real thing.

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> More happy Cain-Posey family fluff, because I love the idea of Buster Posey, big damn gossip.


End file.
